1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reagent containers for amplifying nucleic acids, methods of preparing the reagent containers, methods of storing reagents, and microfluidic systems for conducting cell binding, lysis, nucleic acid extraction, and amplification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a method of amplifying a specific target genetic material to be detected, which is used in many assays of genetic material. A large amount of identical genetic copies may be produced from a small starting amount by PCR, allowing genetic material to be used to diagnose various kinds of genetic and infectious diseases and for other purposes. PCR may be applied to any genetic materials, including human bacteria, viruses, or fungi genetic material.
In addition, due to the safety, convenience, and immediate point of care testing (POCT) required for users, a diagnostic device has been gradually miniaturized and automated. Such a miniaturized and automated diagnostic device uses a solid reagent (i.e., a lyophilized reagent) rather than a liquid reagent because the liquid reagent is difficult to store and is less reliable due to its decreased stability in comparison to the solid reagent. The solid reagent is safer due to a higher shelf life, and may allow for a reduced product size due to the small volume of the reagent required to be stored in the container.
Nevertheless, new methods and devices are needed for more efficiently or effectively storing and using PCR reagents.